Meeting In Sinnoh
by CherryDragona
Summary: Where Paul a rival of Ashley meets in the forest that leads to Veilstone City and Paul confesses to Ashley who has been there to convince him to be someone else other than his Icy self. They will be traveling through the whole Sinnoh Region, until the end of their journey and for Ashley to go to another...
1. Chapter 1 Boring One

Title: I'm in Love with You

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon it belongs to it's rightful owner Paul is OOC

I'm sorry if u don't like this story I will try my best to make a better one in the year

"Hey Paul what are you doing near the lake?" asked Aleta (fem ash)

"Why do you care? It's none of your business" answered Paul

"I care is because I think of you as a best friend"

"Whatever" in his cold voice

"Haha" laughed Aleta

"But anyway why are you here?" asked Aleta again

"UHG! I'm here since its relaxing. I'm kind of having a problem. Okay does that answer the question"

"YUP it did but what type of problem?"

"A …. Why am I telling it to you anyway?"

"That's because I asked you (XD)"

"Whatever. My problem is that I love someone (very unusual )but I don't know how to confess to them."

"OHHH. Who do you love?"

Paul look at Aleta for a second before saying…

"I'm in love with you" said Paul

"WHAT! Did I hear right from you" Shocking Aleta

"No you heard me I said I'm in love with you" Paul said calmly

Paul then walked up to Aleta , hugged her and kissed her afterwards

"I Love You"

"Love You too ( )


	2. NOTE

After I reread my ever _**FIRST OLD**_ fanfic, I've decided to rewrite this.


	3. New Version

**Disclaimer: NOTHING belongs to me T.T only female ooc Ash, ooc Paul :D… and the poor description too…Also I think some of you readers might think my fanfics style is a little annoying, I'm sorry**

In this fanfic Ashley is a little different than Ash in the anime is all I can say… Sorry for the bad fanfic. I am also aware that things are going way too fast but I just want to get the new version over with and start drawing again :D

**Testing…**

**Talking **"Pikachuu"

**Pokemon **"_**Pikachuu**_"

**Thoughts** 'Pikachuu'

**Anyways… Beginning:**

**Somewhere**

The sky was still dark there stood a shadow behind a building near the pokemon center where the trainer, contestant, and cooker/breeder were resting. All the shadow could do was ponder about the black hair female that rest in there.

"Ashley, I wish you could hurry and take it away…' the shadow thought before leaving

Unknown to the shadow there was a girl was walking…

In the dark streets near dawn of Eterna City, she was around 12 - 13 who had black hair that reached her mid-back, she wore a hat that had half a pokeball colored in with light blue and it was surrounded with black and red, a black jacket-like shirt with short sleeves which had its collar up, a yellow V-shape design in the middle of her jacket, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and sneakers with red and black (poor details).

On her shoulder was a yellow mouse with two circular shapes around its checks and a thunder shape tail.

"_**Ash, where are you walking to at dawn?**_" the mouse pokemon asked in a worry tone

"Somewhere… Pikachu… Somewhere…" answered the girl name Ash in a low tone

'I wish Paul is near the entrance forest that leads to Veilstone City…'

"_**But shouldn't you at least let Dawn or Brock know your going out?**_" Pikachu tilted his head, looking at Ashley now

"Ah… don't worry, I left them a note saying I'll come back so don't worry too much pal…" Her glaze on the floor

"_**If you say so Ash…**_" with concerns in his voice (XD voice… T_T)

Ashley and Pikachu stayed quiet throughout the whole walk until Ashley stopped at the forest entrance where it leads to Veilstone City.

Ashley stared at it for a while

'Paul…' she thought

Before walking toward the forest into the unknown place around the forest…

As those two disappeared into the forest, they were oblivion to a shadow that was hiding behind a tree nearby watching them. A small grunt came from the shadow then a sigh before following Ashley.

Ashley continued walking further into the forest until she stopped in front of a lake. Bending down on all four, she looked and stared at her reflection. Pikachu did the same, but looked at Ashley's face in the water of the lake with a concerned look then turning his view to Ashley.

A small 'pika' came from Pikachu and placed one of his small paw on her face while the other one holding onto the backpack strap.

"_**Ash… what's wrong? You seem down for the past few minutes**_"

"I'm fine, just pondering over something. Once I' done I'll be my old self" sitting back in a seiza position and said the last part with cheerfulness and enthusiasm, bumping her fist in the air with a smile on her face.

Pikachu just sighed and took his paw off Ashley's checks and jumped off her shoulder next to her, spacing into the lake where their reflection was still implanted.

"_**If you say –**_"Pikachu halt at the middle of his sentence, his ears perked up and turned his body around in awareness of another presence and it's footsteps

Ashley notices her partner stopped talking and had his ears up toward the sky, twitching trying to find the source of that noise

"Is something there Pikachu?"

Pikachu ignored his trainer and still trying to find the noise. Once he found the direction of the noise all he did was run forward a few feet from Ashley and went into defense mode. Had his little fangs bared and sparks lighting from his two little red circular checks

"_**I'm not sure, but I am sure I heard footsteps approaching…**_"

"Pikachu, it's probably just a pokemon coming in to get drink"

Ashley was once ignored by Pikachu again and stood on his guard, waiting for the footsteps to come closer. If it's a pokemon who will attack them then Pikachu will attack back, but if its only here for water he will stop his defense mode.

As the footsteps came closer and closer they can see the shadow. It wasn't a pokemon but a person. As that person came closer they could now see it was a boy around his 14 – 15 (yeah… I made him a little older than Ashley), he had a lightish-dark purple hair that's neck length, … (too lazy to explain)

It was Paul, a trainer where Ashley, and Dawn met at Route 202 (I think .-.)Where Pikachu went missing and he asked for a battle, but was declined since Ashley was trying to find her partner Pikachu.

He was then later introduced to Brock

Paul advance toward Ashley a little more but since Pikachu was still on guard he couldn't and Pikachu's check light aren't going off anytime soon.

Though when Ashley looked toward Paul's face it wasn't an aloof feeling he always has around him, but a peaceful one.

"It's okay Pikachu, let him pass…" Ashley advance forward to Pikachu trying to calm him down by scratching him behind his ears which were his weak spot. He just purred due to the contact and how gentle Ashley was scratching that part

"_**If you say so Ash, but if he tries anything I'll be sure he is fried and paralyzed with my thunderbolt**_" as he did his last purr and went off into a nearby tree to nap. After all, he did go with Ashley to the lake early at dawn.

Knowing his trainer and how humans were, they probably wanted some privacy

"So Paul, what is it you want?" asked Ashley in a soft voice and on both her legs standing, still need the lake. She went forward a little so she and Paul were 7 feet away from each other.

She looked into his eyes, yet his eyes were away from hers and wondering around though it was his cold stare. In her mind she was very excited (._.'' cheesy right?)

'Paul… You really came' :D

"Nothing… Just wondering around…" Still not look forward where Ashley was

'Ashley, you're really here… ' Paul smiled in his head (PAUL SMILED… yeah lame excitement, sorry)

"I see…" she looked at the sky, which was now turning bright by the passing moment due to the sun raising from the horizon somewhere…

"I think it's time for me to go now. Catch you later Paul" Ashley was about to call Pikachu back to her

"Pik – "she was caught off when Paul stopped her from calling Pikachu back

"Wait… uhhh… hmmm… I… uhhh… have… -"As Paul shuddered having a hard time finding the right word, his checks started to show tint of pink and red.

Trying to look at the now-interested-good-looking-ground, he couldn't hide the blush that started to appear and become visible.

Ashley eyes widen. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. The aloof king, Paul was shuddering and blushing in front of his female rival.

'Wow Paul is shuddering and blushing… though he looks cute like that. It's nice to see him put aside his aloofness' Ashley thought in amusement closed her eyes and smiled. Unknown to him, Ashley's smiled widen as he kept shuddering to himself.

Far off was Pikachu who had been napping but was awaken by the shuddering of someone. He too had witness the shuddering of aloof king Paul couldn't help but chucked and went back to him nap

On the other hand… (WAHAHAHAHAH)

'UGH! STOP SHUDDERING PAUL, your embarrassing yourself in front of your… crush. AHHH this is too embarrassing… - "closing his eyes even though his face wasn't directly looking at Ashley but still on the pretty ground filled with soil.

As he re-opened his eyes, he took his chance to look up and saw that Ashley had a soft, but big smile on her face with a little tint of pink painted on her checks.

"What you would like to say is "I want to talk to you" right?" All Paul did was nod still blushing from embarrassment and that he was facing his CRUSH (ahahahalalala)

"Ahh… yeah" looking at the soiled ground again, hands in his pants pocket. His blush has calm down by now

"Go on, I'm not going to stop you" opening her eyes but she still had a smile plastered on her face

"Uhhh… you remember the time… ummm, where we met right?"

"Of course I remember, you asked me for a battle but I was busy then. Why do you ask? Do you want a pokemon battle to make up for that time?"

"No that's not what I meant. I just wanted to tell you how I feel" His blushing coming back to his already calmed checks

"What do you mean by that? Like how you feel toward your method of training pokemon?" Ashley puzzled by the way he uses the word _feeling_

"No, I know that I've been treating my pokemons wrong but that's not the point I'm trying to point out is – "not sure if he should say it but he really couldn't keep it inside anymore

"It's my feeling toward you…"

'Finally… I got that out of me'

"Oh… but why so sudden?"

Pikachu who heard this almost lost his grip on his napping branch. Once he was back up on the tree branch as he had a scared look. One paw had held the main tree truck, while the other one on his heart gasping for air.

"It's ever since that day… I was ever first declined for a battle, as we keep meeting you try to teach me the right way a pokemon should be treated, bond with them, and praise them even though they are defeated. I thought that would make me a slacker, I gave some thought and I've decided you were right…You kept persuading me and never gave up as for the others, those gave up on their second attempt or just gave up after one. So thanks to that I thought I might be falling in love for you…"

Paul finished and looked up from the ground into Ashley's eyes with a serious look to see any emotion like anger

He was no wonder shuddering as much as he was before and his blush is completely wipe off his face.

"…" Ashley froze at her spot. She couldn't say anything but just started spaced out at Paul's sudden confession

'I knew this was her answer… a rejection. I deserved it anyways' He thought sadly.

Paul was about to turn around and walk away due to the feeling of shame, hurt, and mostly, embarrassment.

Before he could even take a step after turning toward where he came, he felt gentle arms wrap around his waist and a head resting against his back (Yeah… his backpack is gone since he left it in the next town, his hometown while Ash's at the pokemon center)

Paul turned his head around to find that Ashley had hugged him from behind. She had a smile back on her face

"Thank you, Paul for telling me this. I'm really happy to have you love someone like me" Ashley smiled widened, also tightening her arms around Paul's waist and buried her face further into Paul's lovely back. (I WANT TOO)

Though he didn't mind the grip, he kind of liked how she held tightly onto him or the face that she had her head buried into his back.

Later her grip loosened around his waist and her head parted from his back. Her arms went back next to her side. He did a tiny whimper that can't be heard but him as he lost the feeling of her near him.

Although he didn't care since he had a feeling he would get more hugs like that in the future. Remembering he wasn't _rejected _he decided to ask that one question he has been waiting to ask if it wasn't for his now known shy side and his stuttering.

He took one of Ashley's hands and extended to where his heart was.

"Then Ash does it mean we're together now?" Uncertain

"Yup we're together now, but I still want to take it slowly"

"Anything for you… by the way Ash, No I mean Ashley, will you let me have a chance and stay by your side?" his eyes brightened when he asked the question

"… Of course I would, but would you let me have a chance too?"Paul proud of the answer she gave he gave her the same answer

"Yes, I will..."

Ashley again hugged him but this time her arms around his neck and Paul's arm around her waist in a strong grip though gentle not to hurt her too.

For once he was able to smile a smile that he tried to hide for all his life and Ashley was able to bring that out.

It been a while since he ever shown his smile to anyone, it felt mystical.

He'll have to show it to her friends from now on too thought, he can deal with that if he's with Ashley since he decided on one thing when he thought about the fact he was going to be together with Ashley

"Ashley will you be willing to let me join your pokemon journey?" He whispered into her ears as they still hugged each other like no tomorrow

Ashley was too happy with the fact that Paul has decided to travel with her and her companions. She just smiled and answered back into his ears

"Of course I've love that. Like I said to most of my companions, "The more the merrier" and much more fun to be with your love ones"

All Paul did was smile and had an extremely happy face. Without letting Ashley respond, he pulled away and did a light peck on her lips

Her eyes widened but they slowly closed as she enjoyed every moment of this. It felt like hours before the two were taken out of their _dream land _and into _reality_ by a little '_cough_' (it sounded more like a Pika – chu, A.K.A. a sneeze to the trainers)

They both turned their heads toward the noise and found out that it was made from the one and only almost-forgotten pokemon that was napping when _ALL_ of this happened.

Pikachu was tapping one of his tiny feet against the soiled ground while he had both his stubby arms folded and a tick mark around his head. To them his yelling was more like screeching

"_**YOUNG LADY DID YOU THINK I WAS NOT HERE ANYMORE!**_" Pikachu's posture was like a mother scolding her kid but his way was too cute and funny

"No mom, I did not forget about you being here" Ashley rolled her eyes and said it in a sarcastic but playful way trying not to offend her second _mother_

Paul knowing what Ashley was doing played along but couldn't help but laugh and smile

"Oh, by the way _mother _I am taking Ashley and we are going to travel together" with a smirk on his handsome face

"_**DON'T CALL ME MOTHER, IM NOT FEMALE! IM ONLY DOING THIS CAUSE YOUR REAL MOTHER ASKED ME TO LOOK AFTER YOU**_–" Screeched Pikachu but calmed down before _talking_ again

"– _**though… If your happy then I'm fine with it, after all I do want to see **__**my**__** trainer happy with someone other **__**than**__** that guy **__**you**__** call **__**childhood friend**__**. Although you have to tell your mother about this, you know how she is when she see's you with a guy friend**_" Pikachu smiled before running and jumping into the air.

As instinct kick in, Ashley left her embrace with Paul to catch Pikachu who's now in her arms rubbing his head against her neck.

Once he was done showing that he was happy for his beloved trainer, mistress, and partner. He jumped out of her arms and in front of Paul's foot.

Pikachu used his stubby arms to signal Paul to bend down, which Paul followed and bended down

He opened his mouth and bite Paul's nose. Paul fell back from his position and is bottom on the floor, clutched his nose in pain trying to smooth the pain

Ashley was about to scold Pikachu for what he's done to Paul but Paul, himself beat her to it and asked

"Pikachu, what was that –"Paul was cut off when Pikachu jumped in between his legs to both trainers surprise. Like before he was like a nagging mom, with his arms folded and puffing his chest at Paul and screeching things

Though this time it was more of a soft screech with some loud ones

"_**You! Better not harm my precious trainer that can never be replaced with anyone. That bit was just a warning of what I would do to you. If anything happens to her I, also won't be the only one after your tail. All her family members, friends, and pokemon will be after you. I'll also send out the 30 Tauros she caught from the safari and let them trample you.**_"

Once Pikachu finished his long speech of screeching, he looked at Paul and a little soft screech came out of Pikachu

"_**got it?**_" Paul just stared. For some reason he understood what Pikachu was telling him, and mostly the part with 30 Tauros trampling him. He could feel the pain, nodded at Pikachu

"_**Good, now Ash it's –**_ "turning around, facing Ashley's shoes looked up to see her smile. Pikachu and Paul could hear her chuckling and looked at each other in confusion. Ashley bended down so she could see Pikachu's face. She then petted him between his ears

"Pikachu… Thank you, my partner. Thought my families, friends, and pokemon aren't going to be the only ones after him if he does anything to me. I'll be after him too and be the first to give him a heating he'll never forget. I'm sure then he will learn his lesson" Ashley said in a sweet tone looking at Paul with a wicked face

"Isn't that right **Paul**?"emphasizing every word that came out. Paul did the only thing was nod

"Anyways, Pikachu don't you think it's time for us to head back? The sun is now midway before morning"

"_**Yeah, it's time to head back to the others**_"

Pikachu jumped into her shoulders like he always did.

She took out a pokeball from her belt and pressing the white bottom

As the red light fades away the pokemon can now be seen as an Absol (Yup, I gave Ash an Absol and a…) thought it had a unique color to it. It's fur was lighter bronze than its skin (It's a Shiny Absol) and much larger than a regular Absol

She walked toward Absol and petting it before spinning around to face Paul

"Well Paul, didn't you tell me you were going to do one thing?" putting both her hands behind her and intertwined them together

"_**Come on Slowpoke**_" Pikachu screeched in a happy tone and a smile on his face

Ashley then hopped onto the back of her Absol, which a friend gave her for a present (My OC)

He just sat there for a moment, staring beyond Ashley and Pikachu was the sun rising behind the two. It made Ashley look like an angel that has finally stole his wish and Pikachu as her helper (Aphrodite and Cupid anyone?)As for Absol it looked like a holy beast with its chest puffed up (Irony how people thought Absol were a disaster pokemon)

'Thank you Arceus for letting me have her'

Paul just smiled and got off the ground, dusting his pants off before taking off toward Ashley.

He looked at Absol for permission to get on its back which Absol turned around and its face was facing the forest back to Eterna City.

Lowering its back so Paul could climb on. Absol dashed back to Eterna City pokemon center before Dawn, Brock or both of them wakes up to find that Ashley, the girl they treated like a sister was gone and jumping to random conclusions.

Once they were back at the entrance of the pokemon center, Ashley returned Absol back into it's pokeball for a rest and Pikachu still on Ashley's beloved shoulder. Before Ashley could speak Paul pulled her into a hug one more time, kissing her forehead. Thanks to Pikachu, he was able to catch the falling hat just in time before it fell and placed on his head making him look like a kid with a over-size hat.

Ashley just smiled and hugged Paul back. Burring her head into his chest once again. As the sun raised above them they broke apart, and looked at each other in the eye. Paul was the first one to speak

"I'll see you at Veilstone City, where I live with my brother since that's the next town your going to go for your next gym battle. Once your there, visit me and you'll get a surprise present"

Remembering he did catch these two pokemon when he went to visit Johto and have his journey there. He also had no idea why he didn't release it but it was probably a good thing he didn't. Probably Ashley might like it

"I thought we were traveling together" Looking at Paul with eyes

"We are, once I visit my older brother and do some stuff" Smiling before leaving toward Veilstone City, waving '_see you soon_' in the distance after all '_good- bye_' shouldn't be used

'Until then Paul, until then…' As his figure disappears Ashley went inside the pokemon center to meet with her _siblings _

When she was inside the pokemon center a Chansey greeted her and Pikachu before walking pass her to do what they always do. As she walks toward the room Nurse Joy kindly gave to us. Ashley heard from the door Dawn complaining about her hair and her partner Piplup trying to calm her down. Pikachu just sweat-dropped

She turned the door knob open and was greeted by Dawn and Piplup. Though the presence of Brock was nowhere to be sense. Pikachu gave back Ashley's hat and hopped down from her shoulder onto the floor next to her. Dawn knowing what Ashley was going to ask gave her some answers

"Don't worry about Brock, he just went to the pokeshop to get some potions and herbs. Also I think some grocery at the pokemarket. So he'll be back soon" Finally got her hair the way she wanted and lifting Piplup into her arms and setting him on the floor so he could play with Pikachu.

"Oh and there's a leftover of Oran berry flavored bread which I was able to save for you and Pikachu" going over to her backpack and taking out a blue-spotted bread. Dawn then handed it to Ashley. She broke open the plastic wrapper and gently ripped half of the Oran berry bread

"Thanks Dawn. Here Pikachu, half of the Oran berry bread" Pikachu, who was playing with Piplup ran to her as she handed half of the bread to him, Piplup stared with goggle eyes and a drool shape coming out of his beak.

Seeing this Pikachu gave half of his share to Piplup, since he couldn't argue against a younger pokemon than him as he was seen as an older brother by Piplup.

Piplup thankful chirp and dig into his food happily, as Pikachu only watched with a '_sigh_' then digging into his share except Ashley didn't eat and stared at them with a smile

"Geez… Sorry Ashley. Piplup that was for Ashley and Pikachu only. Now say 'sorry' for asking them for their food" Dawn scold her partner, and Piplup did as he was told

"_**Sorry Pikachu –**_ "Piplup said to Pikachu and turning to Ashley, he bowed his head

"_**Sorry Ashley**_" after saying that he had tears in his big round blue eyes

"Its okay Dawn, really. Besides me and Pikachu could just go to the lunch room downstairs and eat what they have so don't blame Piplup. Here you go Piplup you can take mines, I don't mind waiting for another minutes or so" bending down Ashley gave Piplup her piece of bread and he happily gulp the bread down

"Anyways Ashley, where were you the whole time from the time me and Brock woke up?"

"Just taking a scroll around town and enjoying the surroundings" She said, smiling at the real reason

'Just went to the lake, met Paul there coincidently, chatted, shared his feelings, gave a kiss, and brought me back'

"If you say so. However… are you ready for the Eterna City gym? I've heard that she's a grass-type user"

"I'll be ready for her. I got all my strategies planed out, isn't that right Pikachu"

"_**YUP**_"

After the chat with Dawn, 10 minutes later Brock came through with two bags from the pokeshop and three bags from the pokemarket.

"Oh, welcome back Ashley" Brock said walking toward his backpack and putting all the brought stuff in it. The four just sweat-drop at the fact that Brock has so many things inside his backpack yet it doesn't look puff, and that he's able to carry it _ANYWHERE_ and _EVERYWHERE_

Ashley and Pikachu went down to the lunch room to get some breakfast before she went to the gym. As for Dawn, she went out with Piplup to look around and get some accessories for their up-coming contest

When he was done packing, Brock placed his backpack over in the corner with Ashley's and Dawn's backpack. They were going to come back anyways to heal up after Ashley's battle.

Once they were all set to leave for the gym, all Ashley could think about was how she was going to defeat all the gym leaders and advance to the Sinnoh League Champion Ship.

Also lets not forget her new found love, Paul

'Paul, just you wait' just as she was about to leave, two people and one pokemon ran beside her. One being Dawn on her right who had a grin on her face. Piplup in her arms, Brock on her left, Last but not least her old partner from Kanto, Pikachu. He hopped up onto the shoulder he likes to call home.

"LET'S GO GUYS, I HAVE A GYM TO FIGHT" Ashley dashed madly

The two that were left behind just laugh and ran after her saying things like

"Wait up", "Watch the street", or just laughs…


	4. Note 2

It was bad want it?

I guess as much since I've been drawing more than practicing my writing skills T_T

I feel ashamed

You, readers probably wouldn't even want to read this but I've tried

Also you may notice some off the edge sentences, which may annoy you like they annoyed my teachers XD

To people out there!

I know there will be harsh words (that is if any of you read it) around the review page since I've seen my reviews for this story.

Last, the ending…. Yeah I'm aware of it going off topic. I've yet decided if I should continue this till the end of the Sinnoh arc where Anime Ash leaves for the Unova Region or I should just stop it…

If you like my **appy style of writing fanfics I'm thankful and to those that wants to see perfection and clear fanfics I'm sorry but I've tried.

I plan on writing another fanfics called '_Following You to Unova_' a sequel to '_Falling for Dreamy Ash_'

Where Paul follows fem Ash (Ashley) to the Unova Region and traveling with her

But that's only if you readers liked the revised version of the story… and wants it to be continued

Hope to have positive reviews (if anyone even reads this fanfics)

And yes things may have been done fast but I had nothing better to do. Also I skipped the beginning part since it was too much work to re-watch pokemon Diamond and Pearl and its 2 other seasons but I will start with the beginning of Unova… If anyone will let me get there \(._. \ ) /(.-. )\ banzai, banzai


	5. Update

**Update:**

To those that were waiting for the update…

I'm sorry to say this will be on hiatus a little longer till I get my head straight. Been depressed and cutting school just for my computer

The good news is that I'll be starting **Gintama** fanfics since there are minimum stories of **uke!Gintoki** XD

Please forgive me and my poor-extreme laziness. The **Gintama** stories I'm writing about are either **Gintoki** being **male** or **female** \^v^/ I'm such a pervy person ^3^

Also some Mary Sue .-. don't like, no need to read them :D (It's for my own inner pleasure)

You may also request, though you probably won't since I got poor writing skills T_T (such sadness) – (No wonder I failed the English regents twice -.- XD)

I might have to add that I only do uke!Gintoki for those uke fans

All writers need a beta-reader if publishing, but I'll be using my friends for that XD. If they made any mistakes (we go crazy when together XD) please post it in the review and I'll change it when I see it.

The feeling is like all this would be giving away my gaming time but those can probably wait not unless it's a friend's request. That's one that I can't deny :D

For those that are going to be reading, may not know if I have the potentials to make some funny jokes since Gintama is mainly about comedy (to me) Though I'll try and forgive me for my unfunniness… if that's even a word XD but I do make a lot of dirty jokes with my friends

If you've reach this point of my apology. Thank you! ToT/ for giving your precious time to my foolishness. Just wanted to remind you, for those that have been waiting… I'm REALLY SORRY ! GOMENASAI !

I had all the time in the world to write. I would stay up till 5 in the dawn, yet I never bother to write or update, but play MapleStory/MineCraft, or even looking for new MMORPG.

One last thing, I'M SO STRESS! T_T I'm not made for stress. I cant take stress well too since I get headaches (I use to have it 3-4 times a week, or sometimes even 5) and violence…

I've been recently kicked out of my favorite class. I feel like I'm being dragged down to hell T_T and I'm burying myself further down for not going to school due to **LAZINESS **T^T I really hope I can get one more chance at that class… before I forget, I might post once every week now since I got no life XD

I'm currently writing one right now but I feel like I'm getting no where due to my poor writing skills ｡･ﾟ･(*ﾉД`*)･ﾟ･。THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE THAT SUPPORTED ME FOR MY POKEMON FANFICS OF FEM!ASH AND PAUL :D :D *give jelly or strawberry xD*(=^‥^(ё_ёゝ


End file.
